


Warm and Real and Bright

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe: The Little Mermaid, Angst, Babies, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drowning, Eugene is Eric, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I missed the first day so I’ll add that later, In which I decide to write angst, Kids, More tags to be added, New Dream Week 2020 (Disney), One Shot Collection, Parents Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Pregnancy, Quote: You were my new dream (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel is Ariel, Vacation, War, Whump, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: My Drabbles/one shots for New Dream Appreciation Week.Latest story: She shouldn’t have to be here. On a battlefield. Slowly bleeding out.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Joining New Dream Appreciation Week a day late. I was traveling yesterday (within the state from my grandparent's House) because quarantine here is becoming more relaxed.

Eugene knew this was a bad idea.

But Rapunzel has been so excited to go to the beach. It would be their first trip as a married couple (besides their honeymoon) and their first time going to the beach without having any small creatures attack them. Hopefully. So he ignored the warning in the back of his head. They took off with wide grins on their faces. 

They arrived at the manor they were staying at and immediately got ready for the beach. Rapunzel practically dragged Eugene down to the beach. It was empty. Even better. 

“Woah, Blondie!” he exclaimed as they descended down a hill of sand. 

“Sorry!” Rapunzel shouted back.

After laying down their towels, the couple ran into the ocean. Rapunzel sequeled as she splashed her husband. Eugene looked less then pleased. 

“Nobody splashes Eugene Fitzherbert that easily!” he exclaimed. 

Rapunzel began swimming away. “My apologies, Prince Horace!” 

“Oh, you did not just say that!” 

He chased after her. Though he was a faster swimmer, he let Rapunzel get a first start. She still was a bit wobbly. That didn’t matter much as the couple was having fun. 

Until it was. 

Eugene looked away for one second. A whole second was all it took for Rapunzel to go underwater. Two more seconds went by while he realized what happened. 

“Sunshine! Rapunzel!” Eugene exclaimed, “No. No. No. . .” 

He dove under. It felt too much like the time they were in the cave. The water rising higher and higher as they said what could’ve been their final words. Eugene looked around. His chest began to burn. 

Rapunzel was falling slowly to the bottom. Ignoring his lungs begging him to go back to the surface, Eugene swan downwards. Getting closer and closer until he could finally grab onto her hand. He took a deep breath upon emerging from the deep waters. Eugene held his wife on his back with one hand, using the other to get them back to shore. 

Eugene carried Rapunzel bridal style back to the beach. He checked her pulse. There was a heartbeat. Strong enough to assure her recovery. She coughed. 

“Rapunzel?” Eugene whispered. 

She smiled. “Let’s not go that deep next time.”


	2. Fairytale Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one!

Eugene would be lying if he didn’t think that the mute girl was fascinating. She was in every way. The way that she looked at him like he were the stars. Bright and beautiful. She seemed to cherish everything handed her way. And, of course, her hair. A long braid that reached her ankles. It was beautiful. 

Now they sat in the boat. Eugene steered it around the lake while the girl took everything in. Her eyes widened. When Eugene turned around he found himself face-to-face with a seagull who was croaking loudly. 

“Remind me why I hate these things?” He rolled his eyes. 

They rode along. Was that singing? Eugene glanced around. No. It couldn’t be. No one else was there. 

“Did you hear something?” Eugene asked. 

The girl shook her head. A secretive look in her eyes. 

The song grew louder. It was beautiful. Much better than listening to that bird. Probably a musician practicing for her debut. 

Eugene leaned back. “I feel bad for not knowing your real name, Blondie. Let’s see if I can guess it. Helen?” 

She faked gagged. 

“Okay, then. Not Helen. Got it. What about Stalyan? No. No. That would be weird. Marie?” 

She shook her head. 

“Arianna?”

The girl looked down and shook her head again. 

“Rapunzel,” said what sounded like a young boy, “Her name’s Rapunzel.”

Eugene glanced around, but he could barely make out a steak of blue. He shrugged. 

“Rapunzel? Is that your name?” 

She nodded, excitedly. 

“Rapunzel? I love it. Guess I have something other than ‘Sunshine’ and ‘Blondie’ to call you.” 

Rapunzel nodded again. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Eugene flinched. 

_Stalyan leaned in to kiss him. Her knife on his chest. Proving her dominance over him. She wrapped her other hand around his neck. . ._

Stop. This was Rapunzel. Not Stalyan. He was safe with Rapunzel. A pang of guilt fell through him as he realized that he’d embrarrsed her. But Rapunzel shrugged it off. Unlike Stalyan wouldn’t have done. 

Eugene picked a flower off of a nearby tree and handed it to her. She began picking off the petals and setting them in the water. Rapunzel smiled. She looked up at him. Eugene leaned in. Rapunzel realized what was happening and tilted forward. 

“May I?” Eugene whispered. 

With a nod, she moved in closer. They both closed their eyes. Time stopped. 

Then their boat flipped over and they got soaked. 

Eugene helped Rapunzel out of the freezing water which she didn’t seem to mind. They were both grinning by the time they got to shore. 

And gosh, he was in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roles: 
> 
> Rapunzel: Arial (Duh) 
> 
> Eugene: Eric (Also duh) 
> 
> Cass: Sebastian (she’s trying her hardest for her best friend to succeed and not become Gothel’s slave. But she’s a mermaid, not a crab because I love the idea of mermaid Cassandra) 
> 
> Varian: Flounder (Again, merman) 
> 
> Shorty: Scuttle (still a seagull)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heals.tumblr.com/)


	3. Little Mermaid AU Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to my Little Mermaid AU because someone on Tumblr asked for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Thank you so much! I had a great time writing it and would love to do more stables. Everyone was so sweet. I got over fifty notes for my writing?! That’s a lot for me lol.
> 
> Warning though, this one is longer and a bit more angsty then the first.

Rapunzel played with her hair as her friend rambled on about how it wasn’t safe for her to just leave the palace, knowing that Cass was prone to do the same thing. Her father was probably the cause of this lecture. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? She never actually left the walls of Corona.

A shadow distracted her. Was that a … boat? A real human ship? Rapunzel began swimming upwards. She could hear singing and laughter. She swam faster, wanting-needing a closer look.

“Raps! Rapunzel!” Cassandra called after her, “Come back here, you little-”

She pulled herself upwards to get a better glance through an entryway. Sailors danced to a friendly jig with wide smiles. One brought out a tray of cupcakes which the others gobbled up. Rapunzel giggled.

A strange creature walking on four legs approached her. His white mane tickled her nose. He huffed and smelled his hair.

“What‘ca doing, Max?” said a male voice.

Rapunzel bent down so he couldn’t see her. Once she heard his footsteps echoing away, she snuck another look.

He had a strong build and deep eyes that seemed to sparkle when he smiled. Rapunzel couldn’t help her grin. He was just so … handsome with that smile.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on right now?” Shorty asked, landing near her spot.

“Shh, Shorty! We can’t let them hear us.” Rapunzel looked at the man from earlier who was now talking to his friend. “He’s so …”

“Hideous? Tell me something I don’t know.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was going to say … gorgeous.”

“Quiet down, everyone.” A buff man approached the one from before. “As your father, it is now time for me to give you your birthday present, Horace.”

“I prefer Eugene, but okay.”

So his name is Eugene. Rapunzel relaxed a bit. That’s a lovely name.

“As long as I get my gift in the end,” Eugene continued, “Am I right, Lance?” He shoved his friend, playfully.

“Cause that’s what matters most,” Lance replied.

“Happy Birthday, son.”

“You too, Edmund.”

The crowd chuckled as Eugene was handed a box. He opened it up. Once he saw what it was, his face turned sour.

Eugene held a sash up for the crew to see. It was nice enough to Rapunzel. The leather was a firm chestnut brown with a strange symbol in the middle. It was beautiful in a way, but Eugene didn’t seem to appreciate it as much. Maybe it just wasn’t his taste.

“Wow, Edmund. This really is something.” He set it back into the box and closed it.

“I had hoped that it would be a wedding present,” Edmund replied.

“She’s out there, somewhere. Stalyan just wasn’t it.” Eugene took a seat on the ship’s edge. Right above Rapunzel. “I’ll find her one of these days.”

Rapunzel felt herself blushing. She looked shyly up at Eugene.

“It’ll just hit me, just like it did to Flynn Rider when he saw Mariela for the first time. It just hit him. Like lightning!”

Thunder cracked in the distance. They took action immediately. Someone yelled, “Hurricane!”

Eugene grabbed a rope and tied it down so the flag was secure. The waves rose so that the water overlapped on the ship. Rapunzel looked around, frantically for him. Edmund had started doing the same thing.

“Horace! Horace! Where are you? Son!” he screamed, “I can’t lose you and your mother! Horace!”

Eugene stood up from under a wave. He grabbed another rope and began tying a knot. Edmund embraces his son.

“We need to get you down to the cabins. It’s not safe up here.” Edmund had to raise his voice above the wind.

“I’m not just going to turn my back on them!” Eugene argued.

“Please, Horace-”

“For the last time, my name is not Horace!”

With another gust of wind, Rapunzel fell backwards. The water stung her back. She fought her way back, dodging the wood chips in her way.

Lightning struck. This time hitting the sail. Flames rose higher and higher. Even in the rain.

The crew stumbled into lifeboats. Edmund slipped into the ocean before he could get on. Eugene and Lance pulled him on board.

“Everyone here?” he asked, glancing around. The creature from before-walking on four legs yelled from the burning ship. Eugene gasped. “Max!”

Without hesitation, he dove into the waters. Edmund called out a “No!” as he watched his son swim back. Eugene helped Max into another (emptier) lifeboat. But before he could get back into his own, one if the poles crashed in front of him. He dodged around it, getting his foot stuck along the way. Eugene couldn’t get it out.

“Eugene!” Edmund cried.

“Dad!” he shouted back, reaching out.

The ship burst into smoke. No. No! He couldn’t be! Rapunzel glanced around. He had to be alive. Or at least saveable.

She spotted him just clinging onto a piece of draft wood. He began to slip. Rapunzel grabbed onto him. Holding on as tight as she could and began to swim towards land.

They had to make it in time.

—

They arrived at shore by sunrise. Halfway there, Rapunzel was able to find a log to put him on. Her arms were still tired. Shorty landed near his foot.

“Is he … dead?” she whispered.

Shorty pushed his head up against it. “He doesn’t have a heartbeat.”

“No, look. He’s breathing!” Rapunzel tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “He’s beautiful.”

She began singing softly. Without noticing how Cass and Varian had just found her. She didn’t notice Cassandra’s shocked expression and Varian’s small smile. She didn’t see Shorty’s I-Told-You look.

It was just her and Eugene right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this next little installment of my Little Mermaid AU! I’m def going to do more of these in the future. 
> 
> A little backstory on Eugene and Edmund’s relationship: Eugene was primarily raised by his mother. They were extremely close. Edmund was away at war most of the time which frustrated Eugene and made their relationship more strained. Eugene’s mother was murdered by an opposing kingdom. Eugene blamed her death on Edmund. Edmund tries to have a relationship with his son while Eugene tries to avoid him at all coasts, hanging out with Lance and such.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heals.tumblr.com/)


	4. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shouldn’t have to be here. On a battlefield. Slowly bleeding out.

He should’ve been able to save her. Every step he took reminded him of that. Rapunzel was currently whimpering in his arms. She shouldn’t have to be here. In pain. Bleeding out.

“I got you, Blondie,” Eugene whispered, trying to sound brave.

Really fear was consuming him. He couldn’t lose her. Not because she took that bullet for him. Rapunzel was supposed to grow old and die peacefully. If anyone was supposed to die, it was Eugene. He was the captain of the guards.

No. Neither of them would have to die. Rapunzel was going to live.

Eugene found a large rock to hide behind while the battle rolled on. As the captain, he should be out there, fighting for Corona. But this was his wife. They would be fine without him.

He examined the wound. The bullet had pierced her elbow which had also broken the bone. Eugene ripped off the sash he was wearing and wrapped her arm in it. That should stop the bleeding a bit. Rapunzel let out a short scream as the fabric made contact. Eugene shushed her, gently.

“We can’t let anyone know we’re here, Sunshine,” he mumbled.

“Eugene, if I don’t. . .” Rapunzel said, drifting off.

“Rapunzel, you are going to be fine. Don’t think otherwise. I promise.”

Blood began staining the sash. Of course that wouldn’t work for very long. Eugene removed his coat and encased her elbow with it. They needed to get to the medical tent. He glanced around at all the soldiers fighting. The sound of guns going off rang on his ears.

They had to take this risk.

Eugene bundled Rapunzel up in his arms. With a deep breath, he stood. This was the endgame. He needed to make sure that nothing else hurt her. Rapunzel’s eyelids flickered.

“As much as you want to fall asleep, you can’t. Sorry, sunshine. We can’t risk anything,” he told her.

She groaned. Eugene began his walk to the medical tent. One hand remained on the coat, pressing firmly down. As the tent got bigger, he sped up. Until Eugene was running.

When he looked down, Rapunzel had either fainted or fallen asleep. At least the pain wasn’t bugging her anymore. Eugene presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I promise you’ll be okay, Blondie,” he whispered.

He took the final step into the tent.

There was chaos. Cots were placed everywhere they had space. Nurses ran from person to person, carrying Bandages or medicines.

“Oh, Captain Fitzherbert!” cried a young looking nurse, “What can I do for you?” She glanced at the sleeping princess.

“The princess. . .” Eugene took a deep breath. “She got shot.”

The nurse called a few others to her side. They took Rapunzel. Eugene tried to fight them. He needed to be by her side. He promised. Yet, Eugene was so tired.

“You look like you need to take a seat, Captain,” said the nurse from before, “Here. Find an empty cot to rest on.”

Eugene collapsed on the nearest one.

—

When Rapunzel opened her eyes, there was a bright night shining in her face. Just like waking up in the tower. She was back in the tower. With Gothel.

She couldn’t breath. Rapunzel sprang up, forgetting all about her arm. No, no, no. She can’t be. She can’t.

“Rapunzel?” Eugene said, kneeling at her side, “What’s wrong? Blondie?”

“The tower. . .” She looked around. This wasn’t the tower. But what else could it be? “Where am I?”

“Lay down, Sunshine. You gotta rest that arm.” As soon as she was laying down again, he continued, “You’re in the medical tent. Remember? You took that bullet for me?”

Rapunzel nodded and briefly touched her bandages. The motion stung. “You’re okay?”

“You kept me safe. And I promise you that you’ll get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, Corona is in a war with Equis. Because I feel like that should happen.


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom tickets are going on sale tomorrow. Both of them are meeting at the park soon. This was the perfect time to prompose. 
> 
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Promposal count for today's prompt?

This was it. Today she was going to ask him. Her promposal was all set and ready to go. A poster which she’d painted herself. And a cupcake for good measure. 

Eugene was supposed to be at the park by seven. Lance was distracting him there. Then she was going to arrive with Cass. Rapunzel would show him her poster and he would say yes and they would go to prom together and maybe even. . . 

“Hey, Raps!” Cass yelled, honking the horn of the car, “Get in!” 

Rapunzel handed her work oh-so carefully as she got in the car. She sequelled. “I can’t believe that I’m doing this!” 

“Me neither. Why Eugene out of all guys?” 

“Cass, I know you don’t like him very much, but thank you for helping me with this.” 

“Well, if it all goes well, hell make a weird face like he usually does. I’m keeping my camera ready.” 

Rapunzel ignored that comment. 

“This is a very big day!” 

* * *

“This, my friends, is a very big day!” 

Eugene blew on the drying paint. Sure, he had just made it last second. But he realized that this was the perfect time to promposal to Rapunzel at the last minute. He held his sign up so Varian and Lance could admire it. 

“I’m no Rapunzel, but I don’t think this is so bad,” he said, “Am I right, Lance? Varian?” 

“Is this, uh, the best time to do this?” Varian asked. 

“Well, of course it is! Rapunzel’s gonna be here in what? Two minutes? Prom tickets go on sale tomorrow at lunch. And we have plenty of time to get ready. Of course, this is the best time.” Eugene chuckled at his friends. They couldn’t be more wrong. “Wait, should I go get a flower? Varian, she’s your big sister, she would want a flower, right? I should probably-”

“No!” Both Lance and Varian exclaimed. 

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Lance replied. He cleared his throat. “Do you think that-”

_ Beep! _ Casandra pulled up to the curve. Eugene held up his sign before realizing that it was upside-down. He flipped it over. 

Rapunzel came out with a huge grin and. . . sign. She realized that Eugene was holding one and turned bright red. The two caught up to each other. They looked at the other’s sign. Then burst into giggles. 

Eugene’s poster sported the words, “ _ Every prince needs a princess, will you be mine at prom?”  _ While Rapunzel’s said,  _ “Every princess needs a prince, will you be mine for prom?”  _ complete with a little crown in each corner. The signs fell to the ground as the couple embraced. Cass snuck a quick picture. 

“Yes!” they both said. 

After a quick kiss, they allowed Cass to take their picture with their signs. The friend laid on the grass. Rapunzel rested her head on her boyfriend’s chest. 

“I’m so excited!” she exclaimed. 

“Prom is gonna be one magical night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a random fact that doesn't matter to this story just about at al: In my mind, Varian was adopted by his Aunt Arianna and Uncle Frederic. I feel bad for killing Quirin off. But I couldn't just say no to making Raps and Varian siblings/cousins, now could I?


	6. Guilty As Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has a little something to give/say to Eugene. 
> 
> (We’re Having a Baby prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Kid fics are my jam.  
> Note: this is kind of a prequel to my other story, “Torn Apart”. But you don’t need to read it in order to understand this.

The truth was, Rapunzel didn’t know how to tell him. There were at least a million ways spinning around in her mind. If she could just pick one to tell Eugene that they’re having a baby. 

There were cupcakes and banners. Baby shoes and buns in the oven. Rapunzel thought about it late at night while her husband snores beside her. What was the perfect way of telling him? 

She came up with the answer during a conversation with Arianna. The two were taking a stroll around the palace. Rapunzel was still deeply in thought about the whole telling Eugene thing. 

“Isn’t Eugene’s birthday coming up soon?” Arianna asked. 

“It is. . . Mom! You’re a genius!” Rapunzel threw her arms around her. “I love you!” 

“Love you too, honey, but what’s going on?” 

“You’ll see later!” 

With that, she dashed off. It was perfect. Rapunzel would tell Eugene on his birthday. It was only a week away. All of their family and friends would be visiting. She could wait. 

She didn’t know then how hard waiting was. 

Now Rapunzel could keep a secret. Eugene was the one with the loudmouth. She was excited, yes, but patient. Her symptoms seemed to be getting worse. They weren’t fun to begin with, but even worse having to keep it a secret from her husband. 

Usually, she was up to see the sunrise. It was one of her favorite times of the day. But more recently Rapunzel had been sleeping in until nine at least. Always with a mild headache. Eugene seemed worried, but she assured him that she was fine. Even with all her stomach pains and nausea. 

The night before his birthday (and party) as they got ready for bed, Eugene glanced over at his wife. Rapunzel was sitting on their bed, eyes flickering, and rubbing her stomach. She was paler then a ghost. Though she’d been denying him for days, something was up. Eugene slid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rapunzel gave him a small smile in return. 

“What’s going on, Sunshine?” he asked, gently, “ _ Really  _ going on?” 

Rapunzel couldn’t keep this a secret any longer. She was dizzy. Another headache was sprouting at the back of her head. 

“Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow,” she began, “But we’re going to be parents! I’m pregnant!” 

Eugene blinked. Then again. His lips curved into a wide smile. A small chuckle came from the back of his mouth. He peppered Rapunzel’s cheeks with kisses.

“Really, Sunshine? You’re. . . You’re a mom. I’m gonna be a dad.” He glanced around. “There’s so much that we have to do! Like nurseries. Bedrooms. Fobbawackle.” 

Rapunzel giggled. “Why don’t we start by going to sleep?” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

They got under the covers. Rapunzel, with her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, starting to feel a little better. 

“Sunshine,” Eugene whispered, “Just for the record, I had a suspicion that you were pregnant.”

“Well, I’m guilty as charged.” 

  
  



	7. Life After Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names, giggling children, what can get better then this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about posting his late! I was actually busy today which was weird.
> 
> I am so sad that New Dream Week is ending. But I had such a fun time doing it! If there's a next year, I'm definitely doing it!

“I think that we should name the baby Balthazar.” 

Rapunzel peered up at her husband with a judgmental gaze. “Balthazar? So we’ll have Adelaide, Caleb, Henry, Carlyle, Caroline and Balthazar?” 

Eugene flipped through the pages of the book on his lap. He took a moment to scan each page then shook his head. He stopped the smirk making his way to his face. 

“Wait, Bathazar? Isn’t that the villain in  _ Flynnigan Rider _ ?” Rapunzel put her hand on her hips. 

“For your information, Balthazar is a beautiful name.” 

“It is a villain from  _ Flynnigan Rider _ !” 

She tore the book from Eugene’s hands. He was on the exact page where Balthazar the Bachach. Rapunzel rolled her eyes as her husband laughed. She replied by saying that she did read the books. 

“Stop trying to name our child after the bad guys in those books.” She rested her hand on her swollen stomach. “Or I’ll let Caroline name him or her.” 

“She’s nine. She’ll name the kid, ‘Unicorn’ or Wilhelmina or-”

“Wait, Wilhelmina? Like the mermaid in  _ Flynnigan _ ?” 

“That is her favorite character.” 

Rapunzel rubbed her stomach where the baby was kicking. “I think this one’s a Wilhemina. If it’s a girl, of course.” 

Eugene tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “That’s pretty. Just like someone I know.” 

They shared a kiss. But pulled apart after hearing a giggle. All five of their children were watching them. Rapunzel shook her head, smiling. Eugene jumped right up to chase them away. She watched them. 

This was their perfect happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I had a lot of fun with the prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the part in the movie when Rapunzel has to swim out if the cave. That didn’t make much sense to me seeing as she’d lived in a tower fir all her life. How does she know how to swim? Did she teach herself in a bathtub? So I decided to ignore that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See y’all tomorrow!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heals.tumblr.com/)


End file.
